Amourshipping
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Una historia totalmente amour como lo indica su nombre & espero la disfruten. trama: nuestros héroes al ver que los perfomance y las batallas de gimnasio se suspendieron optan por viajar a Kanto es entonces cuando Serena quiere revivir ese momento donde conoce a Ash sin embargo algo sale mal...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Sin nombre (aun).**_

 _ **Nebraska (mi nuevo name XD lo recordé hace poco jeje) les da un cordial saludo y les anuncia que este fic es totalmente amour, un escritor me pidió trabajos amour y aquí esta sin embargo esta obra es original de mi querido amigo Luis Andoni : ) yo solo lo publicare y aportare algunas ideas para el amour n.n espero lo disfruten asa como él y yo disfrutamos escribiéndolo y pensando en grandes ideas de antemano les digo que este fanfic es un poco corto no obstante los sabremos compensar con otro trabajito amour…**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 "Confabulación".**_

Kalos, una región que a pesar de no ser tan extensa como otras cuenta con pueblos, ciudades, pokémon, y atracciones tanto para pequeños como para grandes, al grado de no sólo gustar sino también enamorarse, haciéndole honor al origen de su nombre con una estrecha relación al arte; belleza. Sin embargo, hasta en los lugares más atractivos hay percances, queramos o no….

—Mm… Qué lástima —dijo una voz varonil entre leves ventiscas del interior de un edificio que parecía más una congeladora por sus estructuras de hielo—. Y pensar que te haces llamar el líder gimnasio más fuerte de Kalos, siendo el último obstáculo para los entrenadores antes de la Liga Pokémon —avanzó en línea recta un hombre de gran físico, de considerable estatura y larga cabellera así como su barba, acompañado de un león de melena bicolor—. No me hagan reír. —¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres? —cuestionó un anciano de largos bigotes que yacía sobre el suelo con suma dificultad para reincorporarse; por más que quisiera no podía, debido a los daños sufridos en su cuerpo tras una aparente feroz batalla.

—Desafortunadamente no puedo contestar a tu primera pregunta, pero sí a la segunda; busco un "mundo más bello" —respondió, estando al nivel de altura de su víctima. —¿A qué te refieres con un "mundo más bello"? —preguntó de nueva cuenta, viendo de frente a un varón peli naranja. —Je… —río levemente, seguido de dicho acto puso un pie sobre la espalda del anciano de tal manera que esta vez quedara sobre el suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse—. Es algo muy complicado y que difícilmente llegarías a entender porque no posees la misma visión que yo. —No sé qué es lo que estés tramando, pero… nunca te saldrás con la tuya, imbécil —contestó el bigotudo.

—Qué persistente —dijo el hombre de cabello anaranjado, retirando su pie de la espalda del mayor de edad—. Nos vemos —y lentamente avanzó hacia la puerta de salida—. Tú, al igual que todos los de la Liga Pokémon pronto sabrán quién soy. —Bastardo… —finalizó el viejo con un susurro, viendo casi borroso cómo se retiraba aquel galeno de intimidante apariencia como su pokémon seguido por personas de vestimenta blanca y naranja.

Mientras tanto, un grupo conformado por una infante de cabellera rubia con un hámster dormilón adentro de su bolso, un chico inventor también de cabello amarillo, una castaña amante de la moda, un despistado entrenador azabache y un ratón amarillo con cola en forma de rayo finalmente llegaban a una ciudad destacada por un gran meteorito que se veía a lo lejos en la parte noroeste; la moderna Ciudad Anistar. —Qué viaje tan más ajetreado… —dijo con flojera el joven amante de la ciencia. —Anímate Clemont. Debemos admitir que fue muy divertido —dijo el chico que llevaba un Pikachu sobre su hombro. —¿Lo ves, hermano? —comentó algo molesta la más pequeña del grupo—. Ash siempre es positivo y no se queja de nada. Deberías ser menos quejumbroso.

—Lo dice la niña que no come sus vegetales y se quedará así de enana toda la vida —respondió. —¡Saben feos! —reprochó la infante—. No dejaré que un simple engaño infantil creado por los adultos me haga caer en la trampa de comer esos alimentos creados por Giratina. —Vamos, vamos, no peleen —dijo la chica que portaba un sombrero rojo y una vestimenta casi parecida a la caperucita roja—. Clemont, como hermano mayor y modelo a seguir en la familia deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices, recuerda que es apenas una niña. —¡Peh! —se burló la pequeña loli sacando su lengua. —Y tú Bonnie, a tu hermano mayor lo debes respetar porque te cuida y se preocupa por ti. —Serena tiene razón, amigos. En las buenas y en las malas siempre hay que estar juntos —comentó el azabache con su habitual carisma. —Perdón —se dijeron los hermanos, terminando todo en un abrazo entre ambos. —Pi pika —pronunció alegre el ratón de mejillas rojas. —Bueno, ahora vayamos al centro pokémon para descansar un poco y después al gimnasio —sugirió Ash, a lo que nadie del grupo se negó y lo siguieron.

En su trayecto hacia el centro pokémon notaron algo extraño; casi no había gente circulando por las calles, y la mayoría de los locales así como tiendas estaban cerradas. Pensando en que posiblemente era por vacaciones o algo por el estilo decidieron no darle importancia y seguir su camino, mas sin embargo, pronto la verdadera respuesta vendría a ellos. —Pika —dijo el roedor, señalando con su patita un grupo de oficiales que rodeaban al centro pokémon y a uno que otro camarógrafo acompañado de su reportero. —¿Porqué estará toda ese gente? —se preguntó Clemont. —¿Ya vieron? También está la campeona Dianta —dijo Serena maravillada por ver a la hermosa mujer. —Preguntémosle qué ocurre —dijo Ash yendo en dirección a la entrenadora más fuerte de todo Kalos, pero al buscar pasar uno de los oficiales lo detuvo. —Lo lamento niño, pero no puedes pasar. Si vienes por los servicios del centro pokémon tendrás que esperar hasta nuevo aviso —advirtió.

—Pero si sólo quiero hablar con Dianta. —Si buscas un autógrafo viniste en el peor momento, porque ahora mismo la señorita Dianta se encuentra ocupada y ella es la que nos ha dicho no dejar pasar a nadie. Si no te importa, retírate. —Está bien, nomás antes ¡suéltame! —se quejó el azabache al ver que lo tenía suspendido en el aire como una niña haría con su muñeco. —Bien —respondió rápidamente y lo soltó sin previo aviso, lo que llevó a que el chico se llevara un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. —¡Oye, qué te pasa! —se levantó molesto el morocho. —¿Quieres problemas? Porque ya sacaste boleto —sacó el policía una pokebola de su bolsillo. —¡Pi pika pi! —respondió el pokémon por su dueño, sacando chispas por sus mejillas. —¡Ash! —exclamó Serena, quien apenas venía llegando junto con Clemont y Bonnie. La performer sabía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con una batalla Ash no se negaría fuese quien fuese, por lo que tenía que buscar cómo detenerlo—. Espera, es un oficial y si te metes en problemas pueden venir más. —Tch. Vámonos, Pikachu —dijo Ash, dándose media vuelta. —¿Qué ocurre mocoso? Sé un hombre y afronta tus consecuencias.

—El que va afrontar consecuencias va a ser otro, oficial —dijo una voz femenina, posando una mano sobre el hombro del oficial, quien al sentirla sintió escalofríos. —Se… se… ¡Señorita Dianta! —exclamó, poniéndose en posición de firme. —Sé que dije que no dejaran pasar a nadie, pero, que si preguntaban por mí me avisaran. Ahora, hágame favor de retirarse en lo que pienso qué reporte darle a la oficial Jenny para su castigo —retiró su mano y el sujeto sin decir más se fue—. Una disculpa por esta escena. —No es nada. A propósito, ¿porqué están todos estos oficiales aquí? —preguntó el entrenador pokémon. —Lo que pasa es hace unos días la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad fue gravemente herida y ella y sus pokémon están siendo atendidos en este momento.

—¡Qué! —exclamó el grupo. —Tal y como escucharon. Lo que empeora la situación es que esto ocurrió también con el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Snowbelle. No sabemos quién fue, por lo que se me encomendó la tarea de investigar y necesito que Olympia se encuentre estable para ver qué tanta relación tiene con el caso del otro gimnasio. —Ahora todo tiene sentido —dijo Clemont. —¿Y si se tratara de un pokémon salvaje? —opinó Bonnie. —También había pensado en eso, pero… —se llevó la mano a su quijada y cambio su expresión a una seria—. Dudo mucho que se trate de uno, porque usualmente andan en manada y los daños habrían sido menores, sobre todo con Wulfric que es el líder más fuerte de esta región.

—Entonces se trata de un entrenador muy fuerte —dijo Serena. —Eso es más creíble. Lo malo de todo es que no puedo afirmar nada hasta no analizar las explicaciones, y hoy debo dar mi respuesta. —Señorita Dianta, la líder Olympia ya puede recibirla —notificó una enfermera Joy que llegó inesperadamente. —Muchas gracias. ¿Creen poder esperarme aquí? Este asunto es aún delicado y aunque yo esté aquí dudo que los demás oficiales les permita pasar. —Claro —contestó el grupo al unísono. Transcurrió alrededor de un par de horas y en ese lapso gente de prensa y noticias comenzaron a llegar por montones dado a que Dianta llegaría a una conclusión este mismo día. Se armó un pedestal con un micrófono, vocinas, acomodo de cámaras de video, área para los fotógrafos, área para los reporteros en primera fila listos para cualquier tipo de pregunta, y muchas otras cosas más que los medios de comunicación organizaban para transmitir a toda la región. —No me imagino estar ante miles de cámaras —decía Serena, dando gracias a Arceus por no tener que ser alguien que llamase la atención. —Yo tampoco —agregó su hermana—. Pero esto no es nada para Dianta. —Eso es lo que se obtiene al ser campeón de una región. ¿No te preocupa eso, Ash? —preguntó Clemont. —A decir verdad no. Yo sólo quiero vencer a los mejores y ser un maestro pokémon —contestó el chico. —Creo que no me entendiste, je —río levemente—. Cuando eres campeón estás sujeto a dar conferencias de prensa, comerciales y otros detalles para promocionar alguna batalla o la liga que ganaste. —¿En serio? Bueno… ya pensaré en ello después.

—Miren, Dianta ya hablará —avisó la performer, viendo al igual que sus amigos cómo la hermosa fémina pasaba al pedestal. —Muy buenas tardes a todos, como podrán saber han ocurrido incidentes en dos de los gimnasios más fuertes de la región Kalos, y tras haber escuchado la versión de Olympia que concuerda con la que me dio Wulfric, he decidido recurri a la ayuda de los otros campeones de la Élite 4 que residen en distintas regiones; ya tengo la contestación del campéon de Kanto y del campeón de Sinnoh, quienes no dudaron en hacerlo. —¿Porqué razón recurrir a otros campeones?, ¿realmente es grave la situación? —cuestionó un hombre. —Un grupo desconocido que jamás habíamos visto por nuestra hermosa región es el probable causante de estos sucesos lamentables. No sé cuál sea el objetivo de estas personas, pero parecen ser peligrosos aún para los entrenadores más experimentados. —¿Entonces qué ocurrirá con los gimnasios pokémon? —preguntó otro galeno. —Como mencioné en mi anterior respuesta, estos sospechosos son sumamente peligrosos, así que he decido toda actividad de gimnasios y performance pokémon sean suspendidos de manera temporal —contestó, ocasionando varios murmullos de asombro por tal noticia—. Nuestra prioridad es no exponer a más personas a peligros que pueden poner en riesgo sus vidas y tomar cartas en el asunto con el personal adecuado —dijo seriamente, pausando los comentarios entre prensa y policías presentes—. Esto no es oficial aún, para eso tengo que pasar mi reporte a la Liga Pokémon y den el visto bueno, pero es un hecho.

 _¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué estará pensando Ash y compañía? ¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!_

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 KANTO

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Amourshipping.**_

 ** _Nota: Este capitulo fue obra de mis amigos Skkiper & Rico, gracias chicos les quedo genial, que los disfruten. Saludos Zelaya._**

 ** _reviews:_**

 ** _Eletrotrek12: Gracias por leerlo y espero te guste la conti n.n_**

 ** _Cesar14399: Gracias por las aclaraciones, lo tome en cuenta y ya edite lo de Serena :) en cuanto a los diálogos pondré mas atención espero te guste la conti._**

 ** _Guest04: Saludos! Gracias a ti por sugerirlo y leer este bonito trabajo que espero que lo disfrutes como mis amigos lo disfrutan escribiendolo n_n._**

 ** _K: Saludos! también es bueno leer tus post de nuevo :D y espero te guste en desenlace de la historia jijiji._**

 **capitulo 2: Kanto**

Cuando Dianta terminó su rueda de prensa toda la gente, salvo policías que continuarían resguardando el sitio y el cuarteto de viajeros más Pikachu, se retiró con sus respectivos equipos de trabajo. La noticia sí que había sido impactante para los múltiples televidentes y presentes, sobre todo en un chico azabache que sorprendentemente se le veía tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa que generaba dudas en sus amigos si preocuparse o no. El día continuó su curso hasta que cayó la noche, Ash junto con los demás se quedaron en el centro pokémon que finalmente estaba en servicio nuevamente, con la condición de la vigilancia continua a la líder de gimnasio Olympia y que sólo la podría ver la enfermera Joy o la campeona de Kalos.

—Qué día… —dijo Clemont recostándose sobre una cama que daba hacia la ventana. —Qué miedo. No me puedo imaginar ni en sueños a esos malvados —comentó la hermana menor quien hacía lo mismo que su hermano en una cama al lado suyo. —Tampoco yo. Incluso para Dianta es demasiada carga —agregó Serena, quien tenía su cama frente a la de Bonnie.

—Lo que más me llama la atención es que Lance venga a ayudar —dijo Ash, quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la última cama que al igual que la de Clemont daba hacia la ventana. —¿Lance? —preguntaron los demás integrantes del grupo. —Sí, el campeón de la región Kanto.

—¿Cómo es que lo conoces? —preguntó el chico rubio. —Bueno, aparte que somos de la misma región… tuve la oportunidad de ayudarle en el caso de un Gyarados especial en Johto y en la batalla de Groudon y Kyogre en Hoenn. —Oye Ash, ¿y cómo es el campeón de Sinooh? Cuéntanos —dijo alegre la pequeña. —Se llama Cynthia. Es una mujer muy hábil en batallas, y al igual que con Lance estuve con ella en unos casos especiales mientras competía para la Liga Sinnoh. La última vez que la vi fue en la región Unova.

—¿Y es hermosa?, ¿Es más linda que Dianta?, ¿Quién es mejor; Cynthia o Dianta? —continuó preguntando la más joven del grupo con suma emoción. —Mmm… —pronunció el azabache, llevándose una mano a su mentón mientras analizaba las preguntas. — _¿En verdad Ash va a responder algo como eso_? —pensó sorprendida la performer—. _¿Y si le gustan las mujeres mayores?_ —entró en preocupación, por lo que su atención a Ash se incrementó.

—A por cómo se comportaba un viejo amigo mío, podría decirse que Cynthia es atractiva, y no sabría compararla en ese aspecto con Dianta; nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. — _Qué alivio_ … —susurró la castaña, seguido de un suspiro de gran alivio. —¿Dijiste algo, Serena? —preguntó Clemont.

—¡N… No! Solo estoy un poco cansada —respondió con notorio nerviosismo, pero no para los dos varones que se veían mutuamente con expresión de confusión. —Por cierto, ¿qué haremos de ahora en adelante? —preguntó el inventor. —Muy buena pregunta. Mi objetivo era conseguir las últimas dos medallas y prepararme para la liga pokémon, pero con esto que se acaba de presentar no sé qué más hacer. —Yo pensaba lo mismo para mis performance —dijo la chica del sombrero rojo—.

—También quería ver unas tiendas y tal parece que ni aun yendo al otro lado de Kalos podremos entrar o comprar—esclareció Serena. —Oigan, tengo una idea —comentó Bonnie—. ¿Y si vamos a la casa de Ash?.

—¿Eh? —dijeron confundidos los tres. —¿Recuerdan cuando Serena habló sobre un campamento donde se conocieron ella y Ash? Pienso que sería entretenido ir y ver también ese lugar— explico la más pequeña del grupo. —Usualmente no voy a mi casa hasta haber terminado mi participación en una liga pokémon… —se puso a pensar el entrenador. —Considero que es una buena idea. Si mal no recuerdo, tu pueblo natal queda cerca de la casa del profesor Oak, y a mí me encantaría ver su laboratorio —agregó el adicto a la ciencia. —Ese lugar… —pensó la ojiazul con cierta nostalgia al recordar aquella escena en la que Ash la llevó tras perderse en el bosque. —Yo también creo que es una buena idea. ¿Qué dices; vamos? —Pi pikachu pi —dijo alegre el ratón, estando de acuerdo con la mayoría en volver momentáneamente y ver a sus demás amigos pokémon. —De acuerdo. ¡Iremos a Kanto! —exclamó animado el oji marrón—.

—Pero antes necesito hacer una llamada. Vuelvo luego— Dicho y hecho el chico de las zetas junto a su Pikachu se fue al lobby en búsqueda de algún video-teléfono, mientras que sus amigos se cambiaban de ropa para próximamente dormir. —Espero y no causarle molestias a estas horas —dijo, marcando un número en específico. —Pi —asintió el roedor. A la mañana siguiente el grupo de jóvenes despertaba de su profundo sueño, siendo Ash el primero en despertar e ir afuera del centro pokémon para estirarse, seguido de los restantes miembros que más que por esfuerzo lo hacían gustosamente. Una vez que todos se cambiaron se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el joven más despistado de todos ellos, que miraba el cielo atentamente como un niño cuando ve por primera vez los fuegos artificiales. —Ash, ¿viste algo? —preguntó la pequeña loli. —Pronto tiene que aparecer. —¿Aparecer? —se mostró confundida. —¡Pikaaa! —exclamó el tipo eléctrico bajándose al suelo mientras agitaba sus patas delanteras al cielo en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿A quién saluda? —dijo algo nervioso el adolescente cuatro ojos. —¡Groa! —retumbó el sonido de un gran rugido proveniente del cielo, seguido de un fuerte y enorme lanzallamas que terminó rostizando al más inocente del cuarteto. —¡Ash! —exclamaron todos salvo él mismo. —Je… Yo también te sigo queriendo mucho, Charizard… cof… —tosió humo, viendo a un semi-dragón naranja con una llama en su cola aterrizando frente a él. —¿Lo conoces, Ash? —dijo con curiosidad el líder de gimnasio. —Sí, este Charizard lo he tenido desde que era un pequeño Charmander y recién iniciaba mi primer viaje por todo Kanto. Es uno de mis pokémon más fuertes.

—Increíble —decía maravillada la hermana menor, acercándose a Charizard para verlo más de cerca. El pokémon al verla no tuvo problemas por su cercanía y agachó su cabeza, dándole a entender que podía acariciarlo—. ¡Es muy bonito! —dijo emocionada mientras pasaba sus pequeñas manos por todo el cráneo de la enorme bestia. —Como pueden ver es muy amigable con todos; antes no lo era por su altanería. —¿Entonces porqué te quemó? —preguntó Serena aún preocupada por las quemaduras de Ash. —Es algo complicado. Se podría decir que es su manera de decirme que me quiere, ¿verdad amigo? —y en contestación lo volvió a quemar—. Buen chico….

—Gr —asintió. —A propósito, ¿vienes solo? —cuando terminó de realizar su pregunta, una corriente de viento sopló desde su espalda, que al darse media vuelta se encontró con otro Charizard que portaba un moño rosa en su cabeza—. Qué tal, Charla. —¡Dos Charizard! ¡Qué hermosos! —dijo Bonnie ahora yendo con la hembra que permitió a la niña abrazarla—. ¿También es tuyo, Ash? —Es de una amiga llamada Liza, vive en la región Johto y se podría decir que ella fue la encargada de entrenar a mi Charizard en el Valle Charicifico; ahí fue donde conoció a Charla y se volvieron muy cercanos. —¡Fabuloso! No puedo esperar a ver qué otra clase de pokémon e historias tienes— dialogo la pequeña.

—Por lo visto se ve que es una experta en charizards —dijo Serena revisando atentamente a Charizard, quien la veía con una cara de confusión—. Su piel está perfectamente cuidada a pesar de estar en batallas. —Me gustaría también examinarlo a fondo. Esto podría ser el siguiente paso en la ciencia para el cuidado y crecimiento de un pokémon —dijo Clemont mientras sus anteojos brillaban. —¡Groa! —expulsó el semi-dragón hacia el rubio un lanzallamas de menor fuerza e intensidad que con el que suele saludar a su amo. —Está bien, no lo haré… cof…. —Ash, ¿para qué pediste a tu Charizard y al de tu amiga? Las batallas están suspendidas —dijo la joven castaña. —No los llamé para una batalla. —¿Entonces?.

—Nos iremos montados en ellos hasta Pueblo Paleta —contestó mientras se quitaba las cenizas de su cuerpo. —¡Eh! —dijeron Clemont y Serena sorprendidos. —¡Yupi! —a diferencia de los otros dos, Bonnie se mostraba muy feliz. —Lo pensé y como este problema está causando miedo en las demás personas, dudo que haya algún vuelo o viaje en barco disponible, así que creo que lo mejor es irnos por cuenta propia. —Buen punto. Como dijo Dianta, la prioridad es proteger a las demás personas y por su seguridad muy pocos querrán hacer traslados incluso de ciudad a ciudad —analizó el científico inventor. —Exacto. Ahora preparémonos; Serena vendrá conmigo y ustedes Clemont y Bonnie irán en Charla. —¡Pika! —comentó Pikachu, siendo el primero en subirse en la cabeza de su viejo amigo. —¡Vamos hermano! —dijo la niña esperando a que su hermano subiese primero. —Creo que debí haber hecho un testamento antes… oh Arceus….— dijo el rubio con pavor.

—Bien amigo, contamos contigo —dijo Ash colocándose al lado de su charizard quien se agachó un poco—. Vamos, Serena. —D… De acuerdo —contestó nerviosa la performer, no solo por ser su primera vez viajando por aire en un pokémon, sino porque tendría al chico más cerca de ella de lo habitual. Una vez que se acercó a Charizard se impulsó para subir en este, pero como la altura del pokémon todavía era algo alta para la chica, su impulso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte un par de manos la tomaron de la cintura para acomodarla, quedando sentada como una dama al montar a un corsel. —Listo —sonrió el morocho, quien después sin problema alguno subió a su pokémon quedando delante de Serena—. Sostente fuerte. —Gracias —respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por semejante acción del azabache. Al estar todos listos el par de Charizards emprendieron vuelo rumbo a la región Kanto. La velocidad a la que viajaban no era ni molesta dado a que ambas criaturas sabían que las condiciones de los humanos no eran la misma a la de ellos, por lo que su trayecto era placentero, observando todo tipo de especies de pokémon; algunos conocidos y algunos nuevos para los oriundos de Kalos. Ante tal asombro a Clemont se le olvidó por un momento su miedo, Bonnie se divertía haciéndole honor a la actitud de una niña, Ash se veía tranquilo por su experiencia en vuelo incluso a mayor velocidad, y Serena parecía ser la que más sacaba provecho del viaje dado a que tenía abrazado por la espalda a su amigo para no caer.

Cuando finalmente arribaron a la región Kanto todos lograban apreciar cómo se notaba el cambio de una región a otra, empezando por los tipos de pokémon que planeaban en el cielo y otros que iban por el mar, después por las abundantes montañas que la rodean, el Monte Luna, el imponente Monte Plateado que hace la división con la región Johto, su considerable vegetación conformada por los bosques silvestres, y unas cuantas islas al sur, por mencionar algunos de los puntos más atractivos. —Con que esto es Kanto —dijo Clemont, mirando detalladamente a distintos lados. —Sí, y estamos a nada de llegar a Pueblo Paleta —dijo Ash, señalando un pedazo de tierra al norte de una isla conocida como Isla Canela—. Charizard, andando— Conforme descendían a una pequeña casa blanca de techo rojo rodeada por una cerca, todos notaron que el lugar natal de Ash era efectivamente un humilde pueblo, cubierto por una enorme manta de pasto y árboles que le servían de hogar para los pokémon salvajes, resaltando la paz y tranquilidad de un lugar que no necesitaba de lujosos hoteles, tiendas o centros comerciales.

—¿Esta es tu casa, Ash? —decía la pequeña niña estando frente a la puerta, viendo todo fugazmente incluyendo el jardín que yacía al lado. —Algo humilde, pero siéntanse cómodos —decía el chico de apellido tipo condimento, abriendo la puerta y después cederles el acceso a sus invitados—. Charizard, tú y Charla pueden ir a la parte trasera, se merecen un buen descanso. Gracias. —Gr —asintió el enorme pokémon, retirándose a pie con su pareja. —¡Mamá! —llamó a su madre, pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio escuchó pisadas provenientes de la parte de arriba que venían en dirección a las escaleras, bajando lentamente. —Mamá, ya lle... —y en un segundo se quedó mudo, pues frente suyo se formaba una silueta que para nada se parecía a la de su madre, sino a la de alguien más. —¡Qué sorpresa, Ash! —dijo una mujer de mayor estatura que el chico y esbeltas caderas con un mandil blanco puesto, que al verlo no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos, ocasionando distintas reacciones en los nuevos y momentáneos huéspedes—. ¿Cómo has estado, Pikachu? —Pika pi pi pika pikachu —pronunció el ratón, intentando comunicar que no tenía problema alguno. —¡Kya! —gritaba la pequeña, ocasionando que la chica que abrazaba a Ash se despegara momentáneamente de él— ¡Eres perfecta! ¿Te gustaría salir con mi hermano y ser su novia? —se arrodilló pidiendo su mano. —¿Perdón? –dijo confundida la involucrada.

—¡Bonnie, no han pasado ni 2 minutos y ya me estás avergonzando ante una chica! —dijo incómodo el rubio mientras un brazo robótico que salía de su enorme mochila jalaba a la chica hacia él. —Je… Amigos, les presento a Misty —decía sin más presentando a su primera amiga—. Misty, ellos son Clemont, su hermana Bonnie, y Serena. —Mucho gusto —dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa—. Yo era la "ex" de Ash. —¡Qué! —gritaron los todos a excepción de Ash y Misty. —Sí —confirmó el oji marrón—, ella era mi ex-compañera de viaje, hasta que nos separamos cuando partí a Hoenn —explicó, sin captar el doble sentido que ofrecía la oración. —Ahh… —dijeron aliviados, sobre todo Serena que por un instante todo lució espantoso. —Misty, ¿dónde está mi madre y Mr. Mime? — cuestiono el azabache cambiando un poco de tema. —Ellos están con el profesor Oak ayudándole con el aseo y tus pokémon. Creo que volverán hasta más tarde casi al anochecer porque tu Muk hiso un enorme desorden. —Me lo imagino —dijo el azabache mientras una gota de sudor caía de su nuca—. ¿Y qué haces aquí tú, Misty?.

—Que descortés señor Maestro Pokémon, una linda chica viene a limpiar tu cuarto ¿y así la tratas? —dijo algo molesta la amante de los pokémon de tipo agua. —¿Dawn también está por aquí? —preguntó mirando a todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie salvo un puño que se estrelló contra su frente dejándolo en nocaut instantáneo—. Ugh…. —Pika pikachu —suspiró Pikachu que se había bajado de su hombro antes de semejante golpe.

 **¿Se repondrá Ash del golpe?, ¿Qué clase de desastre habrá hecho Muk?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. Chapter 3 Residencia Ketchum y laborator

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Amourshipping.**_

 ** _Nota: Capitulo escrito por Skkiper, modificado por Zelaya._**

 ** _reviews:_**

 _ **Nigthmare08 : Un saludo y que bueno que te guste la trama jeje y en cuanto a eso de que me mencionas efectivamente ya me lo habían dicho y trate de mejorarlo en el capitulo jeje pero esta ocasión lo leí con cuidado y modifique espero que ahora si quede como debe :) jeje y se sobreentiendan los guiones y eso que mencionaste, gracias por la sugerencia y es una buena historia n-n.**_

 ** _Capítulo 3: Residencia Ketchum y laboratorio del profesor Oak._**

—Uh… —pronunció algo adolorido un joven varón de ojos marrones, quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con varias figuras a su alrededor, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Digamos que experimentaste un ligero sueño. Afortunadamente no tienes lesiones ni heridas de ningún tipo —explicó Clemmont. —Sí que eres muy fuerte Ash —dijo Bonnie.

—O un cabeza dura —dijo rápidamente Misty que seguía molesta. —Más bien es la costumbre… —suspiró el entrenador pokémon—. Cuando viajas con alguien con el temperamento de un Vigoroth aprendes muchas cosas.

—¡Qué dijiste! —exclamó la peli roja a punto de volverle a propinar un golpe al chico pero era detenida por el rubio—. ¡Vuelve a decir eso y esta vez será como aquella vez que te embobaste por esa niña Giselle!.

—¿Giselle? —preguntó la más chica del grupo.

—Es una chica muy bonita que conocí cuando recién iniciaba mi primer viaje pokémon —suspiró suavemente, recordando aquella fotografía de una mujer de larga cabellera color vino y facciones perfectamente esculpidas por los mismos ángeles—. Quien sabe qué habrá sido de ella.

—Esto es inusual, para que Ash hable así de una chica debe ser muy pero muy atractiva —dijo el inventor. —¿Es… es verdad, Ash? —preguntó Serena nerviosa, el razonamiento de Clemmont y la descripción del azabache la hacían sentir más que incómoda internamente.

—No puedo decir que no, pero como se los dije, no sé qué habrá sido de ella así que no le tomo tanta importancia. —Oh, ahora entiendo todo —susurró la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, viendo cómo la nueva acompañante de Ash que suspiraba de alivio sin que se percataran los demás.

—¿Pika? —dijo confundido el ratón, moviendo continuamente sus orejas. —¿Hay alguien acercándose, Pikachu? —cuestionó su dueño. —Pi —asintió, siendo el primero en salir de la habitación rumbo a la planta baja.

—Algo me dice que esto terminará mal —y sin decir más, salió apresurado el entrenador seguido de sus amigos que no entendieron nada. Dado a que el roedor no contaba con la altura suficiente para abrir la puerta, decidió salirse por la ventana, y una vez cometido su acto de prisa escuchó el grito de una mujer, por lo que Ash no tardó en salir y encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba….

—Pikaaaaa —dijo feliz el pokémon eléctrico, abrazando una bolsa de papel con suma ternura. —Pikachu, pero qué sorpresa —dijo la voz femenina entrando en razón al reconocer a la criatura. —¡Mamá!.

—Ah, hijo, ya estás en casa. Bienvenido. —Señora Ketchum, ¿por qué gritó? —preguntó Misty quien salió después de Ash.

—Digamos que algunas cosas no cambian —sonrió la madre, viendo al ratón buscar algo entre todas las cosas dentro de la bolsa. —¡Pika! —exclamó Pikachu de éxtasis al tener en sus manos una botella roja con una tapadera blanca y el dibujo de un tomate.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bonnie confundida siendo la tercera en llegar.

—¿No es el Equipo Rocket otra vez? —agregó Serena que junto con Clemont eran los últimos en aparecerse.

—A este paso creo que optaré por hacer una máquina caminadora… ¿qué trae Pikachu ahí?- cuestiono el científico.

—Una botella de cátsup, siempre ha sido un adicto a ella como un borracho al alcohol —explicó Ash—. Y una vez que la tiene en manos no se la puedes quitar —viendo cómo su pokémon estaba recostado sobre el suelo mientras la salsa de tomate caía en su boca lentamente.

—Con que era eso —dijo el trío oriundo de Kalos, mientras una gota caía por sus nucas. —Ash, veo que has hecho nuevos amigos. ¿No me los vas a presentar? —preguntó su madre.

—Perdón. Mamá, ellos son Clemont, Bonnie y Serena —dijo el azabache, presentándolos en ese orden—. Chicos, ella es mi mamá. —Un gusto señora Ketchum —dijeron amistosamente. —El gusto es mío. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo pese a que de vez en cuando olvide cambiar diariamente sus….

—¡Mamá! —

—¿Sus? —preguntaron las féminas.

—¡No es nada, vamos adentro! —exclamó apresurado el chico de Pueblo Paleta, tomando las cosas de su madre y a ella de la mano para meterla a la casa. —Creo que entiendo lo que quiso decir —dijo el hermano de Bonnie.

—¿En serio? ¡Dinos! —dijeron las tres chicas al unísono. —Considero que no es lo mejor para ustedes ni para Ash —sonrió nerviosamente—. Mejor entremos.

—Hermano, eres un aguafiestas…. —Y yo desde que lo conocí siempre quise saber a qué se refiere.

—¿Realmente será tan malo ese secreto? —analizó Serena—.

—Ahora quiero saberlo más que nada —concluyeron las chicas. Después de semejante espectáculo todos fueron a la sala para hablar de una manera más cómoda. La señora Delia hacía algunas preguntas respecto a la región Kalos y de cómo fue que conocieron a su hijo, además de la razón por la que llegaran sorpresivamente cuando aún ni empezaba la liga de aquella región, por lo que Ash se encargó de decir esa parte.

—Entiendo. Lo lamento por ti, hijo, sé que un campeonato siempre te entusiasma pero esperemos y todo se solucione pronto. —No te preocupes, lo tomé de la mejor manera y me siento tranquilo.

—Y cuando dices que no me preocupe es cuando más lo hago… —suspiró cruzada de brazos. —¿Dónde he oído eso antes? — dijo para si el ojicaramel.

—Ash, ¿cuándo nos mostrarás a tus demás pokémon? —preguntó Bonnie cambiando el tema—. Ya quiero verlos y acariciarlos.

—Bonnie, no seas desesperada, ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¿No ves que ya oscureció? Posiblemente los pokémon de Ash estén durmiendo —dijo Clemont. —Perdón….

—Los veremos mañana temprano, te lo prometo —dijo el azabache mostrándole una sonrisa. —¡Genial! —Bueno, iré a preparar la cena. Siéntase como en su casa —dijo Delia retirándose a la cocina. —Permítame ayudarle, señora Ketchum —se ofreció el varón de cabellos amarillos, yendo también a la cocina.

—Yo creo que iré a ducharme —comentó Ash, tomando camino a la planta alta. —Ash, espera. ¿Y Pikachu? —preguntó Serena desde el barandal, viendo de reojo como el ratón se encontraba en la mesa de centro bebiendo más catsup.

—Ah, tranquila, no le pasará nada hasta que le dé una indigestión por tanta salsa de tomate. Mejor dejémoslo así, no ha de tardar en acabársela.

—De acuerdo —respondió no del toda segura, volviendo a la sala con las demás chicas. En lo que Ash se duchaba, y Delia y Clemont preparaban la cena, las chicas se pusieron a hablar de algunas cosas que tenían en común, desde gustos por moda hasta por algunos pokémon. Claro no faltaron algunas anécdotas por parte de Misty cuando conoció al aspirante a maestro pokémon, de los lugares que disfrutó al viajar con él, Brock, y momentáneamente con Tracey, de momentos incómodos cuando el Equipo Rocket intervenía en el momento menos adecuado, su relación con sus hermanas, la famosa bici quemada… prácticamente de todo. —Entonces Ash es un quema-bicis —dijo la niña.

—Algo. A mí ya me la pagó, no sé si también a May y Dawn.

—¿May y Dawn? —preguntó Serena. —Creo que no les hablé de ellas; son amigas de Ash que conoció cuando fue a Hoenn y Sinnoh respectivamente, que por cierto también les quemó sus bicis.

—Algo me dice que si me compro una bici no dejaré que se acerque a ella —dijo Bonnie imaginando lo peor—.

—¿Y esas chicas de las que hablas también son entrenadoras? —No realmente. Ambas son coordinadoras pokémon, y muy buenas. Su trabajo depende de mostrar la belleza de los pokémon en una batalla mediante sus ataques, movimientos, así como su apariencia. —Entonces son como los performance —dijo la castaña.

—Más o menos— contesto la pelinaranja. —¡Increíble! ¿Y son bonitas? —cuestionó la pequeña rubia con una enorme ilusión al ver si en ellas podía encontrar alguna candidata para su hermano.

—¿A Ash le gusta alguna? — cuestiono de inmediato la performer.

—Sí, son muy bonitas, pero dudo que ese cabeza-dura lo notara o al menos le guste una de ellas. Es un traumado con los pokémon y las batallas.

—Vamos Misty, no seas tan dura con él —dijo la performer. —Mm… A propósito, ¿por qué te preocupa? —preguntó la maestra en tipo agua, viendo a la chica con picardía—. ¿Acaso Ash te atrae? —preguntó en susurro.

—Y… yo… y… ¡no sé de qué hablas! —contestó nerviosa, seguido de un rubor rojizo que se pintó en sus mejillas delatándola. —La cena está lista —dijo Clemont quien venía con algunos platos en manos y los colocó en la mesa de centro.

Al llegar hubo un silencio algo incómodo, situación que lo confundió—. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? —Cosa de mujeres, hermano —respondió su hermana.

—¿Cosa de mujeres?, ¿qué quieres decir? — dialogo el rubio en un intento de descifrar lo que había pasado en esas 4 paredes. —No es nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes Clemont —dijo Delia apareciendo detrás suyo con más platos.

—Cuando es 'cosa de mujeres' lo mejor para ustedes los hombres es no preguntar, no lo lograrían entender. —¿Eh? — contesto el chico de lentes completamente confundido.

—Gracias a Arceus… —suspiró hondo Serena, desapareciendo el rubor de su cara.

—Serena, ¿puedo encargarte que vayas por mi hijo y baje a cenar? —Sí, claro. —Si quieres demórate, no tengo problemas si bajan algo tarde —comentó la señora Ketchum guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

—¡No es lo que piensa, señora Ketchum! —ante el comentario de la madre de Ash, un color rojo más intenso apareció en sus mejillas—. ¡Ves lo que ocasionas, Misty! — dijo la performer a su nueva amiga.

—Yo no hice nada —respondió con una sonrisa inocente. —¡Que alguien me explique! No entiendo nada… —suspiró el único varón presente.

—Anda hermano, toma asiento y comamos juntos —sugirió la menor. Mientras lidiaba todavía con lo previamente visto, Serena subió las escaleras y se encaminó en dirección a la habitación del azabache, la cual tenía la puerta entre abierta. Al acercarse más y más un olor a cítricos penetró por su nariz, el cual era muy agradable, fresco y rico, como si la tuviese hipnotizada. Sin embargo, al recordar que tenía que bajar lo más pronto posible para evitar mal-entendidos salió de su especie de trance y abrió la puerta.

—Ash, es hora de ce… —antes de que pudiese terminar lo que tenía que decir, frente a sus ojos se topó a un morocho quien estaba de espaldas y apenas se estaba poniendo unos boxers con dibujitos de Teddiursa. No sabía qué decir al respecto, mucho menos actuar, simplemente se limitó a ver mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja como un tomate.

—Ah, eres tú Serena. ¿La cena está lista? —preguntó despreocupado pese a estar en interiores. —Ajá… —pronunció nerviosamente.

—En ese caso mejor me apuro —dijo el entrenador, yendo a uno de los cajones donde guarda su ropa—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar? —preguntó, a lo que en respuesta recibió sólo el asentir de su amiga.

— _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Arceus? Es decir, estoy agradecida por lo que me estás permitiendo ver pero, ¿por qué tuvo que ser de esta manera?, ¿acaso Ash no siente vergüenza? ¡No, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!_ —pensó la oji azul, agitando rápidamente su cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, sin saber qué frente suyo se encontraba un obstáculo que le provocaría un entre-cruce con sus piernas—.

— ¡Aaahhh! —Exclamó, esperando lo inminente, pero en lugar de un golpe sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo —Ups. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash, quien estaba de pie teniendo a Serena contra su torso desnudo—.

—Fue mi culpa, no quité mi mochila del suelo. Perdón je —rio inocentemente el chico, llevándose una mano a la nuca, sin quitar la otra de con su amiga.

—Hijo, se me olvidó decirte que tu pijama la puse en tu clóset y… —se quedó muda Delia al encontrarse con una escena algo comprometedora—. Lamento la interrupción, pueden continuar —sin preguntar o esperar comentario alguno, cerró la puerta.

—¿Eh? —dijo confundido el hijo único—. ¿Ahora qué trae en mente mi madre? — se cuestionó para sí observando a su amiga de Kalos.

—Yo creo que por co-como estamos, es decir, tú en ropa interior y yo… — trato de explicar la performer. —Ah… ¿Y es malo? — contesto el chico de las setas.

—N-n-no sé. — la chica no sabía que contestar estaba totalmente perdida, era una forma muy genial de estar con el chico que le gusta. —Qué complicado. Bueno, ni de otra —culminó Ash, soltando a Serena para después ir a su armario a buscar su pijama.

— _Arceus, sabías perfectamente que no estoy lista. Dame un respiro_ —susurró la chica, quien trataba de volver a componerse después de tal escena—. _Pero gracias_.

 **¿Qué ocurrirá al bajar?, ¿Delia no dirá nada a nadie por lo que vio?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 4 visita al prof Oak

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Amourshipping.**_

 ** _Nota: Capitulo escrito por Skkiper, modificado por Zelaya. Un saludo y bien venidos queridos lectores para que leean el cuarto capitulo de este maravilloso fic creado pos skkiper y modificado en el texto por mi XD (solo hago los espacios entre los dialogos).Espero lo disfruten como mi amigo y yo disfrutamos escribir fics._**

 ** _Capítulo 4: visita al laboratorio Oak._**

Una vez que Ash terminara de vestirse como era debido, y que Serena volviera a tomar un respiro después de tan atroz pero gratificante regalo de Arceus, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Al llegar, todos se encontraban sentados con platos ya servidos y actuando… normal, situación que indicaba que la señora Delia jamás dijo algo de lo que vio, por lo que la cena no sería incómoda, o eso parecía….

—Hijo, preparé todos tus platillos favoritos con ayuda de Clemont y de Misty. Siéntete libre de servirte, también tú, Serena, tomen asiento y comencemos a cenar — dijo sonriente su madre, que estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa.

—Espera, ¿Misty tocó la comida?— preguntó temeroso el azabache, quien tomó asiento al lado de su madre.

—¿Y qué con eso, señor maestro pokémon? —dijo muy desafiante la peli roja, que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

—Clemont, dime que por favor que al menos la supervisaste, por el amor de Arceus— esclareció el joven con algo de temor.

—Por supuesto— contestó el inventor, sentado al lado de Misty y continuo. —Debo decir que tiene una delicadez única en sus manos para preparar lo que quiera.

—Qué lindo, gracias Clemont— sonrió Misty alegremente.

—D… De n… De nada, je— dijo el rubio, seguido de un brillo que ocultó sus ojos tras los lentes al igual que el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Mmm... —sonreía la única infante, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa como Delia, apreciando el ambiente que emanaba de la líder de gimnasio y su hermano mayor.

—Como que aún no me convence —susurró el morocho, y en menos de lo que canta un Dodrio recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su cabeza por parte de su primera acompañante de viaje, lo que ocasionó la aparición de un chichón en su nuca. —Okey, me callo.

Tras la escena cómica entre el aspirante a maestro pokémon y su primera amiga, la cena fue más que gratificante, pues en ratos surgieron más 'pleitos' entre los dos ya mencionados así como bromas y uno que otro recuerdo de los viajes anteriores de Ash donde tuvo desde percances hasta momentos de gloria. Cuando no hubo nada más por servirse, todos contribuyeron a lavar y guardar los trastes utilizados, para posteriormente ir a la sala a organizarse a cómo es que dormirían.

—Si les parece ustedes chicas pueden dormir en mi habitación, tengo una colchoneta y una de ustedes puede dormir en ella.

—No te preocupes, Ash— dijo Misty, quien se acercó a la puerta de la residencia. —No puedo quedarme en tu casa porque ya estoy hospedada en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—¿En serio? — interrogo el joven y los demás callados y atentos a lo que contestara la chica.

—Mucho antes de que vinieras he estado ayudándole con los pokémon de tipo agua, tengo casi un mes. Nos vemos.

—Entiendo. Hasta mañana— despidió el joven a su vieja amiga.

—Misty es increíble— dijo Bonnie.

—Aunque algo temperamental, o sino demasiado. Los golpes y tirones de orejas, caso de Brock, no fueron cosa fácil— decía Ash haciendo memoria de muchos sucesos, entre ellos el de Giselle. —En fin, de cualquier manera esto no afecta a cómo vamos a dormir; Serena y Bonnie dormirán en mi habitación, y nosotros dos dormiremos en la sala.

—Por mí no hay problema— comentó el chico de lentes. —Qué bueno que siempre cargo los sacos de dormir— agrego el joven.

—No serán necesarios amigo. Tengo unos futones en mi habitación— explico Ash sonriendo.

—Lamentamos las molestias Ash— dijo la niña.

—No es nada. Mi casa es su casa—. La señora Ketchum prácticamente no tuvo que intervenir, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedar más que satisfecha al ver la toma de liderazgo de su hijo y la aceptación del grupo en la toma de decisiones, el viaje en Kalos fue benéfico en muchos aspectos. Ya estando todos en sus respectivos lugares para dormir, hubieron unas cuantas conversaciones en lo que el sueño les hacía efecto.

—Entonces, Serena, ¿aprovecharás estos momentos para decirle a Ash? —dijo inesperadamente la menor, quien vestía una pijama de Teddiursa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó con otra pregunta la otra fémina, sin darle la cara.

—Ji, es tan divertido que no se den cuenta de muchas cosas, y vaya que son más grandes que yo. Tú sabes de qué hablo, así como Shawna y Miette que lo reconoce mejor que tú, sin ofender.

—Bonnie… —dijo sorprendida al ver que una niña menor que ella la estuviese animando a dar el siguiente paso. —¿desde cuándo…?

—Si comenzamos por la historia de los dos cuando eran niños, no me bastaría toda la noche para decírtelo— respondió de brazos cruzados sin cambiar su semblante inocente y continuo. —Además no quiero desvelarme porque quiero ver a los pokémon de Ash. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que al inicio fueron sospechas mías, pero en el último performance que hicieron tú y Miette finalmente pude llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Tan obvia soy? —preguntó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Un poco. En fin, si tienes pensado decírselo algún día deberías hacerlo entre estos días, no sabemos cuándo es que Ash se volverá a ir a otra región o algo así y entonces pierdas tu oportunidad ante otra chica, o con alguna de sus anteriores amigas— señalando unas fotos que habían en su buró, en las cuales se podía ver a una castaña de coletas con un listón partido a la mitad y en otra a una peli azul vestida de porrista con un pingüino y un conejo con el mismo cosplay.

—Tienes razón…— suspiró la performer. —Tarde o temprano tengo que hacerlo— dijo Serena un poco más decidida a hacerlo.

—Aunque otro problema es Ash que no se daría cuenta ni aunque un pokémon se lo dijera.

—Buen punto— contesto Serena y ambas sonrieron.

Y mientras esta conversación continuaba, en otro lado donde un par de chicos estaban viendo televisión uno de ellos estornudó fuertemente, lo cual hizo despertar a Pikachu y a un conejo.

—Salud —dijo Clemont.

—Gracias… snif… creo que el cambio de clima me está afectando —contestó el entrenador con un tono mormado. A la mañana siguiente todos madrugaron, desayunaron y se encaminaron al laboratorio del profesor. La primera en ir al frente era Bonnie que no soportaba la emoción de ver la variedad de criaturas de su amigo en sus anteriores viajes, en cambio los otros 3 iban más atrás de ella a una distancia relativamente considerable, sin tocar un tema en particular mas que sólo sonreír ante la ansiedad de la niña. Al llegar un chico de camisa verde que llevaba consigo un cuaderno de dibujo los hizo pasar, donde después Ash presentaría a sus amigos ante la máxima autoridad en la investigación pokémon.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. ¿Y a qué se debe esta repentina visita? —preguntó un anciano con bata blanca.

—El placer es nuestro profesor Oak —hizo reverencia el científico.

—Es una historia algo larga pero…— justo antes de que el azabache empezara a entrar en detalles, Bonnie lo interrumpió.

—¿Tengo que esperar más a ver tus pokémon? Y yo que me esforcé en despertar temprano…

—¡Bonnie! Más respeto por favor, estás ante una persona importante —susurró su hermano mayor.

—Descuida Clemont, no tienen por qué ser tan formales, están en su casa —sonrió el profesor. —Si les parece podemos ir a ver los pokémon, y mientras Ash se los presenta a tu hermana ustedes pueden contarme lo sucedido.

Dicho y hecho todos salieron a la parte trasera del laboratorio, donde un pokémon verde con una planta en su espalda al verlos a todos, sobre todo a Ash, se acercó a saludar. —Amigo, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿han entrenado mientras no estoy? — interrogo el azabache mientras le acariciaba el lomo a su pokemon.

—Saur, Bulbasaur —asintió el pokémon.

—¡Woh! ¡Qué bonito! —dijo emocionada la rubia, poniéndose de rodillas para verlo más de cerca.

—Bonnie, él es Bulbasaur, uno de mis primeros pokémon y de los más fuertes. Bulbasaur, ella es Bonnie.

—Bulba —sonrió amigablemente el pokémon planta usando una de sus lianas para tomarla de las manos en gesto de saludo.

—Un gusto Bulbasaur. ¿Y tus demás pokémon? — cuestiono Bonnie mirando alrededor era un lugar gigante.

—Mm… este lugar es enorme y buscarlos nos llevará un ra…— antes de que pudiera continuar de repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, acompañado de una cortina de humo que se dirigía rápidamente en dirección hacia estos, quienes poco a poco comenzaban a divisar criaturas de distintos tamaños alborotadas.

—¡Alto todos! —exclamó Ash, sin embargo su petición fue negada, pues una de las primeras en echársele encima fue un pokémon amarillo con una hoja sobre su cabeza quien lo lamía constantemente.

—¡Bayleef, no, basta! Jajaja— reía el joven al sentir cosquilleos.

—¡Saur, saur, bulba, bulbasaur! —exclamó Bulbasaur como si les dijera que tomaran las cosas con calma, pero fue ignorado, un pokémon tras otro se encimaba con tal de estar cerca del chico, lo más curioso de todo es que todo el altercado se hacía alrededor de Ash sin hacerle daño a alguien más.

—¿Todos esos son…? —dijo impresionada Serena.

—Sí, son los pokémon de Ash, incluyendo esos Tauros —explicó el profesor.

—No me explico cómo es que sigue íntegro si así ha sido recibido antes —comentó Clemont mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

—No lo parecerá pero en realidad no hay daño alguno, es una competencia sana por Ash. Pero no ha de tardar en llegar para poner orden.

—¿A qué se refiere, profesor? —preguntaron Serena y Clemont.

—Eh… —sin comentar nada, señaló al cielo, donde un poderoso lanzallamas caía hacia el suelo y todos en menos de un segundo se retiraron, salvo Ash que recibió de lleno el ataque.

—¡Groa! —rugió una enorme bestia naranja aterrizando a los pies del azabache.

—Gracias Charizard… cof…— tosió humo el oji negro. Una vez calmadas las aguas, todos los pokémon que habían llegado se calmaron y entonces finalmente Ash pudo presentarle sus viejos amigos de batallas a la niña y viceversa. Otro de los integrantes que se interesó rápidamente en conocer también al arsenal del morocho fue Serena, dejando a Clemont con el profesor quien escuchaba atentamente la historia del porqué su presencia.

—¡Todos son tan bonitos! Desearía tener ya 10 años para poder capturar a muchos y cuidarlos —decía Bonnie abrazando a un pokémon cocodrilo azul y a una comadreja con un caparazón en la panza.

—No me imagino cuántas historias hay detrás de cada uno de ellos —agregó la castaña, viendo fijamente a un reptil verde con una varilla en su hocico.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunto muy curiosa la performer.

—Él es Sceptile, lo atrapé en la región Hoenn desde que era un Treecko —respondió el dueño.

—Tile —asintió la bestia, agachando su cabeza en muestra de confianza para que lo acariciaran, cosa a lo que no se negó Serena.

— _Si lo acaricias aquí verás cómo cambia su reacción_ —susurró el chico mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y la colocó en el cuello de Sceptile.

—Ya veo… —dijo sonrojada la chica ante la sorpresiva acción del muchacho.

—Ti, Tile, Scept —comenzaba a patear como un Growlithe.

—¡No es justo, yo también quiero hacerlo! —dijo celosa la niña.

—Jajaja —reían ambos chicos mayores que ella.

— Todo tuyo— dijo el joven entrenador de nombre Ash.

¿Ti? —dijo nervioso el pokémon, viendo unos ojos traviesos, por lo que no dudó en echarse a correr como una persona normal, sin recordar que podía hacer más que eso por su físico, lo que provocó más risa en Ash y Serena.

 **¿Sobrevivirá Sceptile a Bonnie? Esta historia continuará….**

* * *

 ** _reviews:_**

 ** _pokemaster824: Feliz a;o nuevo y gracias por ser el primer post en el capitulo anterior, espero te agrade lo que sigue jeje!._**

 ** _Anzhu: Gracias por el consejo y lo segui, espero que de esta manera te sea mas entendible, que bueno que te guste y que te agrade lo que viene a continuacion XD._**

 ** _baraka108: Gracias por tu lindo post jaja para saber hay que leer la conti jiji espero que te guste lo que sigue :D saludos._**

 ** _LinkZX: que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que la actualizacion igual jeje aunque tardemos un poco en actualizar no la dejaremos morireso tengalo por seguro :D._**

 ** _Lobezno: Jajaja dejame decirte que tambien me provoco mucha gracia esa escena que se le ocurrio a mi querido amigo :P y pego jaja espero que lo demas te guste : ) nos vemos!._**

 ** _Dark hero: Me da gusto saber que te ha encantado el fic y espero que lo demas igual te guste : ) sip tiene su transcurso algo lento pero bueno como dicen de lo bueno poco jeje ademas creo que asi va bien :3 saludos!._**

 ** _Lewandowski9: Gracias, todo se lo devo a mi amigo que fue al que se le ocurrio yo solo lo subo para que su historia quede como un lindo recuerdo : ) saludos!._**

 ** _Guest: En eso trabajos querido lector, en eso estamos trabando : ) no dejaremos morir la historia tenlo por seguro n.n_**

 ** _fan de pokemon: Aqui te traermos el cuarto amiguito : ) espero que sea de tu total agrado! saludos!._**


	5. Chapter 5 Fin

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Amourshipping.**_

 ** _Nota: Capitulo escrito por Skkiper, modificado por Zelaya._**

 ** _Capítulo 5(final): Primer beso._**

Cuando no hubo más presentaciones por hacer, la mañana se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues fue muy 'movida' por una niña que corría de un lado a otro con los distintos pokémon de Ash. Al caer la tarde, las actividades no tuvieron ni el más mínimo cambio, prácticamente todo estaba igual, salvo que dicho entrenador antes mencionado se limitaba a ver de lejos a la menor con el resto del grupo, quienes tomaban un descanso bajo la copa de un árbol. —Nomas la veo y ya me siento hasta con sueño. No sé si realmente soy su hermano.— comento de manera chistosa el rubio científico.

—Vamos, no digas eso. A su edad es normal que esté llena de energía —dijo Serena.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ojalá y sus energías se agoten, otros pokémon ya se habrían rendido ante su ritmo. Mi total admiración hacia los tuyos, Ash— comento el rubio ojiazul mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

—No hice nada en realidad. Todo se lo debo a Brock, sin su comida y cuidados no sé qué habría sido de mí y mis pokémon, claro sin hacer de menos a mis anteriores acompañantes que también me ayudaron a ser lo que soy ahora— dijo el entrenador, acostándose sobre el césped.

—Ahora que hablamos de esto. ¿Cómo eran tus anteriores amigos de viajes?— cuestionó con interés el rubio.

—Veamos… Brock se podría decir que fue el que más me acompañó, al menos en 3 regiones distintas. Al principio era un chico algo serio, pero quién sabe qué le dio que conforme viajábamos se ponía a coquetear con cualquier chica linda que le saltara a la vista, aunque siempre era detenido por Misty, Max el hermano de May, o su propio Croagunk cuando viajábamos con Dawn en Sinnoh— platicaba el azabache, sus brazos estaban debajo de su cabeza y miraba el cielo recordando las escenas graciosas.

—¿Y cómo es que no tenía miedo? —continuo cuestionando mientras tomaba notas en una libretita.

—Nunca lo he pensado al respecto, sinceramente no puedo darte una adecuada respuesta, él mismo tendría que contestarte pero no sé dónde está en estos momentos— dijo mientras notaba como Clemmont cerraba la libreta.

—Entiendo… —dijo desilusionado el líder de gimnasio, guardando su libreta. —Espero conocerlo después.

Entonces, Ash se tomó el tiempo necesario para hablar de cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje incluyendo la forma en que los conocio, sin tomar en cuenta un orden especial, simplemente al terminar ya hablaba sobre el siguiente que le viniera a la mente primero, los que más llamaron la atención momentáneamente fue su archi-rival Gay Oak y Paul, dos sujetos que estaban a la par del oji negro y a su vez representaban su mayor obstáculo. Después, el papel de ambos se vio opacado por una pregunta que surgió de Serena.

—Ash, disculpa que te pregunte esto pero Misty nos habló de que eres un 'quema-bicis' y tenías una deuda, o al menos no con ella. ¿Qué pasó en esas ocasiones? — pregunto la joven mirándolo atentamente.

—Tch, justo cuando había olvidado todo eso ahora me hacen sentir otra vez culpable y que debo pagarles… —suspiró—. Mm… en ambas situaciones perdí a Pikachu por un breve tiempo, cabe mencionar que se encontraba mal de salud, y accidentalmente en defensa propia Pikachu utilizó su impactrueno. Yo pensé que May y Dawn me reprocharían como Misty, pero jamás volvieron a tocar el tema y me acompañaron en sus respectivas regiones.

—Creo que los motivos sobraban— dijo Serena y continuo. — porque siempre estuviste al borde de la muerte por salvar a tus pokémon, y no hace falta corroborarlo, tu última vez así fue en el caso de Garchomp.

—Es verdad, yo apoyo en eso a Serena. Después de todo tenías justificación —agregó el cuatro ojos.

—Aun así lo correcto es devolverles lo que les debo. Ya veré cómo conseguirles la bici a las dos —insistió el morocho, viendo a su Pikachu y a los demás pokémon junto con Bonnie ser perseguidos por Charizard.

—¿Y cómo es que describirías a May y Dawn? Si se puede saber —dijo Clemont.

—May se podría decir que es algo similar a mí por lo despistada y glotona que es, aunque creo que ella ya me superó en cuanto a apetito, jamás intentes quitarle comida porque se vuelve toda una Tyranitar. Ella me mostró lo interesante que son los concursos pokémon, al grado que entré en uno y quedamos empatados en la final, por lo que el listón que nos dieron lo partimos a la mitad, es de mis mayores y preciados tesoros.

—Con que por eso tiene esa foto —susurró la castaña para sí misma, recordando la foto de la chica de las coletas.

—Dawn a pesar de ser también coordinadora pokémon, es todo lo opuesto a May, es más delicada, femenina, considerada e incondicional, en mis momentos más difíciles siempre fue la primera para apoyarme, sin pedir nada a cambio. Por ella reafirmé y adquirí el gusto por los concursos pokémon, de tal manera que modifiqué mi estilo de batalla y pude vencer a Paul en la liga Sinnoh.

—Mm… —pronunció la performer con cierto desánimo, recordando ahora la foto de la peli azul y por qué usaba un traje de porrista, situación que internamente le dolía.

—Impresionante, por lo visto el maestro pasó de enseñar a ser enseñado— agrego el cuatro ojos sonriendo.

—Podría decirse que sí —se llevó una mano a la nuca el oji negro.

—No me salvé de tener algunas peleas con Dawn y afortunadamente fueron menos que con May.

—Algo me dice que tu viaje por Sinnoh fue el más entretenido— esclareció Clemmont mientras sonriera.

—Bastante diría yo. Aún recuerdo la ves en que quedamos atrapados en una planta eléctrica y conocimos a dos entrenadores de la región Joh…— continuo con su plática el azabache y sin que se dieran cuenta los dos varones, la única fémina presente en su plática se había retirado. Serena sabía perfectamente que haber hecho esto no era lo más maduro, pero sí lo correcto porque sólo se deprimía al oír hablar al chico de sus sueños maravillas de otras mujeres, y nada ganaba con forzarse a sonreír o a mostrar alegría fingida. Su mente estaba perdida, sus ojos reflejaban clara tristeza, y su semblante ni se diga, pues no podía dejar pasar aquel trago amargo que se llevó.

—En la cuestión de animarlo y apoyarlo nos parecemos… pero… está más que claro que ella tuvo varios 'plus'. ¿Cómo podría yo superarla?— se preguntaba a sí misma mientras seguía caminando más y más, sin rumbo alguno.

— ¿Acaso Ash pensará seguido en ella? Entonces no tendrá sentido decirle que…— y en medio de su autocrítica, un extraño ruido la sacó de su trance.

—¿Eh?— miró a su alrededor y el sol ya estaba por ocultarse, además de que se había adentrado a lo que parecía ser un bosque plagado de árboles y arbustos con un fondo que oscurecía conforme se adentrara más. Ante la sensación de miedo no dudó ni dos veces en sacar a su Braixen. La pokémon al salir se miraba confundida, no sabía a detalle qué es lo que hacían ahí ella y su entrenadora, pero lo que sí es que al ver la expresión de su entrenadora no dudó en encender su pedazo de madera. No tardó en darle utilidad por otra vez ese extraño ruido que venía de uno de los tantos arbustos presentes. Al terminar su ataque, se divisó un pokémon con una especie de cuernos en forma de tijera en su cabeza y cuerpo de insecto.

—¡Pin, Pinsir! —exclamó la criatura, a lo cual inmediatamente salieron varios pokémon idénticos a él y ninguno tenía expresión amigable.

—Son muchos —dijo preocupada la castaña, quien pensaba retirarse lo más rápido posible, pero no podía por dos cuestiones; los Pinsir la rodearon incluso por la espalda, y su mente le jugó una mala broma al pensar que seguía siendo débil a comparación de las amigas de Ash.

— No, yo puedo estar también a su altura. ¡Braixen, lanzallamas! —¡Xen! —asintió la pokémon zorro, logrando incinerar a unos cuantos Pinsir frente suyo, pero esto solo generó que salieran más así como enojados. Mientras tanto en otro lugar menos problemático, Clemont se había metido al laboratorio del profesor Oak cargando a su hermana, quien se agotó de tanto jugar, y Ash les daba algunas bayas oran a sus pokémon para recuperar algo de energía. Sin embargo, el azabache empezó a sentir inseguridad y ansiedad, sin saber el motivo.

—¿Qué es lo que me tiene así…? —dijo pensativo el moreno.

—¡Ash, Serena no está! Llamé incluso a tu casa y tu mamá dijo que tampoco estaba allá —dijo Clemont alterado.

—¡Sceptile, ven conmigo! Pikachu, ayúdenos a encontrar a Serena —ordenó el azabache, a lo que todos sus pokémon sin dudar ni preguntar hicieron caso y se dispersaron por toda la zona. Volviendo a con la performer en peligro, Braixen no podía sostenerse más tras varios ataques recibidos que se reflejaban en su pelaje, Serena en menor severidad tenía unos cuantos rasguños y cortadas leves por todo su cuerpo, con los nervios al límite por buscar una manera de resolver este escenario.

 _—¿Qué haré? No puedo sacar a Eevee ni a Pancham, sólo terminarán igual que Braixen y no quiero lastimarlos. Debo buscar una forma de salir_ —susurró para sí misma, seguido de guardar a su amiga para que no saliera más lastimada. Con esto ya no tenía a alguien para que la defendiera, lo cual le dio a entender a los pokémon salvajes que era el momento decisivo para acabar con ella y uno de ellos se lanzó para dicho objetivo.

—¡No! —exclamó, cubriéndose su rostro mientras esperaba lo peor. "¡Hojas navaja!" exclamó una voz masculina que conocía perfectamente, lo cual hizo que bajara sus manos y se encontrara con un chico dándole la espalda, seguido de varios destellos verdes que acabaron simultáneamente con la mayoría de los Pinsir.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? —

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió aliviada.

—¡Tile! —exclamó el reptil con esporas amarillas en su espalda, apareciendo frente a su dueño, lo cual obligó a los pocos Pinsir restantes huir ante el miedo de ser heridos.

—Muchas gracias amigo —acarició a su pokémon. —¿Puedes inspeccionar si hay más alrededor? —con solo asentir Sceptile se escabulló entre los árboles.

—Ash, ¿cómo fue que…? —no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta por un par de brazos que la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

—Algo como un sexto sentido me hizo correr apurado hacia una de las zonas que superan los límites del terreno del profesor Oak, no sé explicarlo, sentí que aquí te encontraría —susurró el chico y continuo. —Lamento no haber llegado antes.

—No, fue mi culpa… me alejé sin darme cuenta y… y cuando me vi envuelta en esto quise solucionarlo yo sola —decía entre sollozos la joven, quien se sentía ahora más que protegida y terminó por responder a ese abrazo haciéndolo de la misma forma.

—¿Puedo saber por qué acabaste aquí? —preguntó, sin verla aún.

—Yo… yo… —no encontraba cómo responderle, la pena y la vergüenza no le permitían afrontarlo mas que solo esconderse en el pecho de Ash.

—Está bien, no te forzaré a decirme, con saber que esto no pasó a mayores no necesito saber los detalles.

—E…ba c…sa —pronunció en un tono audible.

—¿Perdón? —dijo confundido, aflojando un poco sus brazos para poder verla, pero ésta seguía igual.

—¡Que yo estaba celosa! —exclamó totalmente apenada, mirando hacia otro lado sin despegarse de él.

—¿Celosa?, ¿pero de qué? Me estoy confundiendo más.

—Estaba celosa de tus amigas, sobre todo de Dawn, que al parecer te importa mucho más que cualquier otra por la manera en que hablabas de ella —dijo Serena finalmente viéndolo con sus ojos algo cristalinos. —No soporté escuchar más y decidí alejarme. Sinceramente hice una tontería.

—Serena, Dawn no es más que una amiga, jamás la he visto de otra forma porque nunca he entendido esos temas y nunca sentí algo mientras viajábamos juntos —respondió Ash, hablando con un tono muy tranquilo. —Y contigo es algo diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con duda.

—No sé si sea la forma correcta de decirlo, pero… no quiero alejarme de ti —sonrió el entrenador, provocando un sonrojo color carmesí en las mejillas de su actual compañera de viaje. — Honestamente es la primera que me siento así, podría decirte más, es solo que no sé cómo. Bien tienen la razón cuando me dicen que soy un niño.

— _No sabía que Ash pensaba eso de mí. Entonces…—_ pensó con sumo alivio y alegría, sus dudas se habían dispersado y su corazón comenzó a golpear contra su pecho fuertemente. — Ash, ¿puedo pedir que cierres tus ojos? —preguntó con timidez.

—¿Qué los cierre? Bueno… —hizo caso y su vista se volvió oscura. Al poco tiempo sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y algo suave que posaba sus labios, por lo que abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Serena pegado al suyo. No entendía cómo, ni mucho menos porqué, esto se volvía cada vez más complicado para un novato en el amor y sentimentalismo, así que en vez de darle vueltas al asunto decidió no buscar una respuesta para mejor disfrutar de este momento. Tan agradable sentía por dentro que ahora él fue el que rodeo a la chica desde la cintura y la pegó más hacia él. Sin embargo, esto tuvo que acabar por la necesidad de volver a jalar aire a los pulmones.

—Esa es mi forma de decir que también no quiero alejarme de ti —decía con más confianza la oji azul.

—¿También se podía así? —preguntó. — Creo que comenzaré por retomar las viejas lecciones que Brock siempre buscó impartirme….

—No es necesario, Ash. Yo tampoco sé mucho al respecto. Quiero que seas tú mismo, y si es posible, me gustaría que los dos aprendiéramos juntos.

—Si es así entonces intentémoslo.

—Me parece perfecto —sonrió. — ¿No crees que falta algo más? — dijo Serena esperando la pregunta del millón.

—Ah sí, qué tonto —y acto seguido cargó a Serena en sus brazos como a una princesa. —Ya pasaste por mucho, esta vez yo me haré cargo de lo que falta.

—C… Claro —respondió sorprendida pese a que esperaba algo más. — _No puedo exigir mucho; aún es pronto, pero tengo la certeza de que estoy a prácticamente nada de lograrlo_ — fue su pensamiento y miró por última vez a su salvador acto seguido empezó a dormirse lentamente después de haber pasado por un estrés físico y psicológico.

 _—¿Debí haberle preguntado que si quería ser mi novia?, ¿O…_ —pensó el azabache mientras llegaba a la salida, donde Sceptile lo esperaba con ojos abiertos como platos. — _Ni de otra. Creo que eso habría sido muy pronto, no quiero presionarla_ —susurró mientras la miraba tranquila y dormida entre sus brazos. —Después te explicaré todo amigo, ¿no encontraste a más pokémon alrededor? .

—Scept —negó el pokémon planta.

—Ya veo. De cualquier forma voy a proponerle al profesor que ponga un muro o que se yo— dijo el joven mientras continuaba el rumbo.

—¿Scep Sceptile? —susurró para sí mismo el reptil, quien después miró a su trozo de ramita como si se tratara de una droga y la tiró al suelo para entonces tomar otra de uno de los árboles. —Tile, Scep Sceptile tile… —se tocó la cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro, tratando de deducir qué le había pasado a su despistado entrenador…. ¿amor tal vez?.

FIN.

* * *

 ** _Creo que son errores del mismo fanfictionpunto net que no me deja leer los reviews pero aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado y aun hay dudas sobre si se hace una secuela por el misterio del team Flare y esas cosas :P dejen sus lindos post, quieren conti? Un Ash despistado que esta aprendiendo los misterios del amor? comenten!._**


End file.
